The Assassin
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: There is a eighth item out there no one knew about, the soul of a acient killer locked within it. When the owner of The item decides to atempt to steal the other millenium items chaos assumes. But can the holder manage what so many, could not? Lame summar


Wolf: YAY! My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I think will actually do good!

Bakura: Oh joy.

Hiei: (snickers) bout time she came to torture you guys.

Shesshomaru: To true.

Wolf: (eyebrow twitches) Prepare to die!

Joey: (blinks) Well she doesn't own anything so g 'day.

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"You are sure there are other Millennium items in Domino?" asked a tall blue eyed blonde haired girl.

"Yes, do you not believe me?" replied a shadow, if one looked closely you could tell it was almost exact replica of the first girl. The difference was the eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just that I don't want to leave mom with him." The blue eyed girl spat out the last word with disgust.

"Kari you understand why we need the Items don't you?" questioned blood red eyes.

"Yes Kera I do, but wont the holders of the other millennium items be hard to steal from? I mean one of them is a tomb robber from what I've gathered."

"All the more reason. Besides that is where you come in my dear Hikari. I'm not much of a people person…"  
"Got that right." Snorted the one called Kari. Before the red eyed girl could answer a door slammed in the house.

"Mary get you lazy ass down here and fix me some dinner!" shouted a male voice.

"Yes dear." replied a timid female voice.

"Oh no," the blue eyed girl's eyed went wide, "he's drunk again."

"Right. I think it would be better if we left now, while we still have the chance." Nodding her head in agreement the blue eyed girl picked up a backpack lying on the floor. A bracelet around her arm glowed and the second figure disappeared.

/So, where to?/ asked the first figure called Kari.

Garage first, we need to pick up the bike.

/Fine./

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"Hey why don't ya goons pick on someone your own size?!!" shouted a blonde headed boy.

"Like who? You?" sneered a thug.

"Maybe."

"Come on Joey, let's show these thugs that they shouldn't mess with poor defenseless kids!"

"I hear ya Tristen!" yelled Joey. The two boys ran into the group of thugs knocking out the one nearest to them. Soon only two were left.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled one shaking with fear. They both turned around and ran into a dark alley.**[1]**

"Hey come back here!" yelled Joey once more. About five seconds later thuds and thumps were heard from the alley.**[2]** Soon after the two thugs were thrown back into the light forcefully on the ground.

"Now boys don't be pushing and shoving to getaway from these to nice gentlemen. You might end up in your kind of predicament." A cold voice said stepping into the light to revel a girl around the age of 15 with blood red eyes, blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders flaring out slightly at the front, with a pair of blue jeans, black combat boots, and a crimson t-shirt, and a leather jacket on. Her eyes glistened in the dark emitting a truly evil feeling.

/Show off./

So they had it coming to them. Should have watched where they're going. hissed Kera.

"Uh thanks, I guess." Said Tristen.

"Don't' bother. Names Hikari, Kari for short. You guys are?" she raised her eyebrow questionably.

/Blondie's spaced out. I wanna talk Kera./

Fine. Going undetected by the two boys the red eyes slowly changed to glacier blue.

"I'm Tristen, that guy over there is Joey."

"Nice to meet you both." she grinned at them.

Oh Ra, I could have said something better than that! Ignoring her yami she looked at Joey once more.

"Hey aren't you that Joey Wheeler kid that got second in the Duelist Kingdom contest?"

"Yah, that's Me." he said puffing out his chest.

Please tell him not to do that. Kera paused. It makes him look like a blow fish. That was all Kari could take. She busted out laughing.

"Uh are you okay?" asked Tristen nervously.

"Yah," she panted. "Do you guys know where I can get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Why don't you just come with us? We were on our way to meet up with some of our friends before we got side tracked." said Tristen motioning towards the pile of unconscious thugs.

"Sure, but do you guys have something to drive?"

"Yah Tristen's truck**[3]** is around the corner."   
"Great," she said smiling, "Let me grab my bike and we can be on our merry way!" she walked out of the area heading toward the rode.

"Uh is it just me or is she a little to old for a bike?" asked Joey. Tristen just shrugged, and both boys as they turned the corner gawked. The "bike" was a light blue Yamaha.

"Heads up!" she shouted throwing a set of headphones to Joey.

"You guys can lead the way, since you obviously know the way. These," she said pointing to her headset and then the one Joey held in his hands, "will keep us in contact in case I get side tracked or lost." She grinned at the last four words before hopping on her bike and revving it up.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

ON A BIKE SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Kari what do you have on this Joey feller?

/Not much. Best I've got is his friends. The Tristen kid, Yugi Muto, some Tea girl, fellow named Bakura…/ Kari felt her yami tense up. /What's wrong?/

Nothing.

/Oh, ok. Well here's something you should like. Mr. Seto Kiba himself has nicknamed this fellow "puppy, mutt, dog, and anything else that relates to dogs"./ just as she thought her yami laughed. She let out a sigh.

Why for Ra's sake would he give the kid your nickname? but then again maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

**[1] **Which everyone knows you should never under any circumstance do! It's just stupid.

**[2]** And that is the reason why you don't go into dark alley ways.

**[3]** I've always saw Tristen as a truck person, Joey as a jeep person, Yugi as a Beetle person, Kiba as a yellow drop top corvette person, Ryou and a Porsche person, Bakura as a monster truck person, and Tea as the person run over by **_all_** the above vehicles.

Tea: Uh. Uh. Uh.

Hiei: Shut up.

Wolf: Oh don't worry Tea I don't have a need to run you over in this story.

Tea: (sighs with relief)

Wolf: Just yet anyway.

Bakura: Can I help?

Ryou: NO!

Wolf: Don't worry I will be nice to Tea in this story, for now. (runs off laughing)

Bakura: Don't' worry about her just review. (pulls out switch blade) Or else.

Ryou: (whacks he yami on the head) Be nice!


End file.
